


The Cranberry Jelly Excursion

by JustAGirl24



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Couples Spat, F/M, Fluff, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAGirl24/pseuds/JustAGirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh!” Jaime's eyes were all innocence. “I’m just getting some cranberry jelly. You know, Thanksgiving and all.”</p><p>Brienne saw red. “Why do you have <i>eighteen cans </i>of cranberry jelly? Did you find every last can in the whole store?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cranberry Jelly Excursion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [downlookingup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/downlookingup/gifts).



> This is just a little piece of Thanksgiving Day fluff I whipped up this morning. It's completely unbetaed, and all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Gifted to downlookingup in thanks for compiling that sexy, giant list of prompts.
> 
> Enjoy!

Brienne stood in the crowded aisle of her local supermarket, staring in mild horror at the empty shelves in front of her. She crouched down, moving cans aside, hoping to find what she needed hidden amongst the mandarin orange slices and applesauce. 

But no—they were completely sold out of cranberry jelly. 

She groaned, her hand rising to her forehead. _How could I be so forgetful?_ Well, she knew _how,_ and _gods_ she was so frustrated with herself right now. Her dad had asked her to bring _one thing_ to Thanksgiving dinner, and of course, it was all gone! She’d even settle for cranberry sauce at this point, but that was sold out as well. She supposed that’s what she got for waiting until the actual day. 

“Looking for something, wench?” 

Brienne whirled at the familiar voice, staring at the man before her. There stood Jaime Lannister, casual as you please— _with an entire cart full of cranberry jelly._ She narrowed her eyes. 

“Jaime,” she hissed, “what are you doing here?” 

“Oh!” His eyes were all innocence. “I’m just getting some cranberry jelly. You know, Thanksgiving and all.” 

She saw red. “Why do you have _eighteen cans_ of cranberry jelly? Did you find every last can in the whole store?” 

Jaime shrugged. “Why do you care?” He grinned mischievously. He made an exaggerated production of looking in her basket, finding it empty. “You didn’t… _need_ any, did you?” 

“You know very well that I did!” she ground out. 

“Hmm.” Jaime tapped his chin thoughtfully. “I could be persuaded to give you a can, I suppose. For a price.” 

Brienne looked at him, knowing her face must be bright red by this point. _Gods_ this man was irritating. “What. Price.” Jaime leant in close, close enough that she could smell his aftershave and feel his warmth, and Brienne tried not to shudder. 

“A kiss would suffice,” he murmured. 

Brienne was outraged. “I am _not_ kissing you in the middle of a crowded store!” 

Jaime let his lower lip jut out. “You wound me, wench.” 

“It’s _Brienne.”_  

“Oh, I know.” His eyes gleamed lasciviously. “I believe I was saying it just last night. Well,” he corrected himself, _“moaning,_ more like.” 

Brienne tried to ignore his lewd words and looked longingly at the cart full of cranberry jelly. “You _knew_ I was coming here this morning to get that.” 

“Absolutely,” he murmured, humor clear in his voice. 

Brienne sighed, looking around furtively, knowing her face must be near-purple by now. She darted forward and pecked him on the cheek, stepping back quickly. 

“Can’t you give your boyfriend a real kiss, wench?” His words were teasing, but Brienne nearly missed the note of uncertainty under them as she registered what he’d said. 

 _“Boyfriend?”_ she shrieked, beyond caring about the spectacle they were making at this point. 

Jaime raised an eyebrow. “Yes. _Boyfriend._ And as your _boyfriend,_ I should _also_ be invited to Thanksgiving dinner so I can meet your dad.” 

Brienne felt like she was floundering. Had she…hurt his feelings? “I didn’t realize you wanted to be my...boyfriend,” she mumbled. 

He sighed impatiently. “What else would you call it?” he asked. 

What else _would_ she call it? But this aspect of their...relationship was still so new, and they hadn't really discussed the transition between friends and roommates to...something else. She hadn't wanted to assume. Brienne met his gaze. He looked back at her hopefully, eyebrows raised. She smiled back shyly. “My b-boyfriend,” she stuttered out. 

"And that makes you my girlfriend." Jaime grinned brightly. “Anything else…?” he prompted. 

She rolled her eyes but couldn't hide her grin, didn't care about her crooked teeth and too-wide mouth. "Would you like to come to Thanksgiving dinner and meet my dad?" 

"That depends. Are you just asking me for my cranberry jelly?" 

Brienne laughed. "It doesn't hurt," she teased. 

"You're still not getting any," he informed her, mock solemn. "I haven't gotten that kiss yet." He wiggled his eyebrows. 

"You're an idiot," she muttered. 

"But I'm _your_ idiot," he agreed. 

"Yeah. I guess you are," she smiled. 

And then she kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope everyone has a great day!


End file.
